


The First Jump

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Consent is a Big Deal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Feeling Inadequate, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Paranoid Keith, Sexuality Crisis, but it's really cute, gay angst, klance, lots of fluff, probably after s6, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their first time together, and they're anxious. Keith wants to make sure that Lance is comfortable, but Lance is eager to take the first jump.Canon universe, a post s6 AU where the Castle of Lions was never destroyed.





	The First Jump

Despite his admittedly distracting charm on the battlefield, there was nothing suave about Lance in Keith’s bedroom. 

He looked conflicted, eyebrows drawn low and lips slightly pursed into a frown. Lance’s hands fiddled with Keith’s last hair tie. Keith frowned. He didn’t need it at this moment, but watching Lance repeatedly knotting and unknotting it between his thumb and pointer finger was giving Keith anxiety. 

Lance’s eyes danced around the room-- gaze flickering between the pile of dirty laundry in the corner, Keith’s bed, and the narrow passageway to the red paladin’s designated bathroom. His eyes never met Keith’s. In fact, it seemed like he was trying his best to avoid Keith at all costs.

It didn’t make much sense to Keith. In the beginning, Lance made every effort to be in Keith’s way. But lately, Lance had gotten more physically comfortable with Keith. Keith thought that he was reading the situation right-- Lance seemed all too eager to reciprocate Keith’s advances at this point. Heck, Lance was the one closing the gap between them most of the time. 

Who was the first to lean his head on the other’s shoulder? Lance. Who was the first to hold the other’s hand? Lance. Who started the spontaneous game of footsie under the table during lunch yesterday afternoon? Well, technically that was Keith. He wasn’t used to his second Galran growth spurt yet, so his feet kept unintentionally knocking against Lance’s. Lance was the first to turn it into a game. Regardless, the contact was exhilarating to Keith, so he couldn’t say he was unhappy about it. 

The only thing that Keith had done first intentionally was kiss Lance. Not even months of Keith’s impulse resistance could stop him from lunging toward Lance after a particularly grueling battle and darting his tongue into Lance’s mouth for a couple seconds. What can he say? Keith had a thing for heroic, lanky guys with lots of talents. Sue him. And Keith was pretty sure that Lance liked it, too. 

But that was two and a half weeks ago. They’d kissed again-- six times after that, to be exact. They’d agreed earlier that day to have some private time, but something seemed off about Lance. He was all smiles earlier, but now…

Keith would do anything to bring that suave, goofy, utterly irresistible smile back. 

Lance breathed in shakily, and Keith could hear him softly counting down from ten under his breath. 

Keith was getting impatient. It wasn’t the greedy kind of impatience generally associated with unhealthy romantic relationships, nor was it the kind of impatience fueled by rage that caused Keith to snap on the battlefield. No, this impatience coiled deep within his gut and bubbled up to his throat in a way that Keith could only describe as painfully genuine. It was the kind of impatience that mingled with anxiety and told Keith to back away from Lance entirely, for fear of hurting him. 

“Look, Lance,” Keith blurted. Too sharp, too brash. Lance flinched slightly. 

Abort, abort, the anxiety told Keith. You’re clearly scaring him! Look, your one chance to have something nice for yourself, and you blew it. Better run away before you scare him off the ship. 

Not today, anxiety, Keith assured himself. He made sure to soften his voice. “If something is… bothering you, we don’t have to do anything.” Now it was Keith’s eyes’ turn to flicker across the room. “I won’t be offended if you say no.” 

Liar, the anxiety spat. Keith supposed that the anxiety wasn’t wrong this time. Keith reluctantly brought his eyes back up to Lance. 

Lance’s eyes were closed, and he drew a deep breath through his nose. Keith stopped for a second to admire the splattering of freckles on the sides of Lance’s nose, and the slight upturn at the tip. Keith wanted to kiss Lance’s nose, a million times, no matter how weird that idea would sound if he said it aloud. 

Lance opened his eyes and locked onto Keith’s, the first time since entering the room. All signs of hesitancy in Lance’s expression seemingly washed away in the six seconds that Lance had closed his eyes. 

Lance stepped forward and pressed his hands softly into Keith’s collarbone before kissing him. Tenderly, at first, then eagerly, with a passion Keith hadn’t felt in their kisses before. Keith melted into the kiss, reaching his hands back to the nape of Lance’s neck and softly stroking Lance’s short hair. 

There were so many things about Lance that confused Keith. One second, Keith thought he could read Lance well. Then the next, Lance would pull a 180 out of the blue and surprise Keith. Just a second ago, Lance seemed so uncomfortable with intimacy-- Keith was ready to call it off. But now, Lance seemed so utterly confident that-- 

Lance’s breath shook as Keith broke the kiss. Keith opened his eyes for a moment to see the unmistakable expression of paralyzed fear across Lance’s face. 

Lots of emotions looked beautiful on Lance’s face. But fear wasn’t one of them. 

“Hold up,” Keith murmured, removing his hands from Lance’s neck. Lance’s breath hitched and he whined slightly, slowly removing his hands from Keith’s chest. 

“What was that for?” Lance said stubbornly. “Did you change your mind about me?” 

Keith drew his eyebrows together. “You sounded like you were about to pass out. I didn’t want our little makeout session to turn into a CPR session.” 

“I was fine. I am fine. Now can we get back to what we were doing or should I--” 

“Lance, wait,” Keith interrupted. He drummed his fingers on the bedpost behind him. “We should...talk about this first.” 

Lance’s eyebrows drew together even further. “Talk? What’s there to talk about? We’re just gonna have a … ‘little makeout session,’ as you so endearingly called it. What’s to talk about?” 

Keith stared at Lance. As unobservant and brash as he could be at times, Lance wasn’t stupid. “I think…” Keith started, “I think you know the implications of this well enough to know what we should be talking about.” 

Lance slumped and parked himself down on the bed. “Fine,” he agreed. His fists also unclenched. Good sign, Keith noted. 

Keith considered sitting on the bed next to Lance. His muscles urged him to, but one look at Lance’s face told Keith that he shouldn’t. That would be too much before a proper conversation. So he wheeled his desk chair over to the bed. 

“Look,” Keith whispered, sitting down on the edge of the seat and locking eyes with Lance. Keith placed his arm on the edge of the chair closest to Lance. “Are you nervous?” 

“No,” Lance blurted. “Yes. I don’t know. Maybe?” he supplied. “I know we’ve been taking things pretty slow, but this?” he gestured awkwardly to the air between them. “This is going really fast for me.” 

Lance’s eyes drooped, but Keith couldn’t look anywhere else but directly at him. 

Lance continued, “I want to be with you, though. I really want to take that next jump and I want to do it with you. I’m just...a little confused. That’s all.” 

They let that sit for a while. Lance picked up Keith’s hair tie again and continued knotting and unknotting it. His nail beds were chafing, which was so characteristically un-Lance that Keith just wanted to rip the hair tie from him and reassure Lance that everything would be all right. 

“We don’t have to jump, you know,” Keith said softly, and Lance looked up from his nervous fiddling. Lance’s lips were parted slightly and Keith couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Lance was. 

Keith cleared his throat and continued, “You said that you want to jump into the next thing. With me. We can wait until you’re…” Keith’s voice trailed off. “Until we’re both ready.” 

Lance’s lips remained parted and every fiber of Keith’s body screamed to kiss Lance, but Keith held back. 

“I get it if you’re…” Keith winced, “hesitant to do anything with a guy.” Keith looked up at Lance and chuckled, “I get that I might be pretty different from anyone else you’ve been with before but--” 

“You’d be the first,” Lance blurted. 

Now it was Keith’s turn to part his lips, aghast. “I’m sorry...what? You’re a--” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance scowled. “I’m a pathetic virgin. I’m assuming you’re not--” 

“Well, yeah, I’m not--” 

“Look, you don’t need to feign surprise. I mean it’s pretty obv--” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“It’s not what?” 

“It’s not obvious.” 

“How did you know what I was going to say? I hadn’t even finished my sentence yet!” 

“Well, it was obvious?” 

“No need to rub it in.” 

“No that’s--” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not what I meant. The end of your sentence was obvious, but you? A virgin? Not obvious.” 

Lance snorted. “Sure.” 

“I would’ve... “ Keith’s voice trailed off. Don’t tell him that, Keith’s anxiety prodded, it’ll only make things worse. 

But Keith’s eyes met Lance’s and… Keith knew he would have to open up. 

“Look, I guess I just assumed that some girl, some guy, someone would’ve been so desperate for you.” Keith couldn’t stop the words from flowing freely. “I assumed that someone out there, someone better than me, would have wanted you as much as I do now.” 

The words hung in the silence of the room. Everything about this room was so eerily silent-- Keith could only hear the pounding of his own heart. 

“So?” Keith prodded softly. He just wanted to hear Lance say something, anything, to break this haunting silence. 

Lance breathed in shakily, astonishment across his face and in his eyes, cheeks, mouth. “You,” Lance sighed, “you think that there’s someone out there who’s better than you?” 

Was Keith’s heart beating? It was hammering so fast that he wasn’t quite sure when one beat ended and the next one began. He wasn’t sure.

Lance took Keith’s hand. “And if by some miracle, someone better than you does exist,” Lance continued, “you think they’d choose me?” 

Keith nodded vigorously. “Anyone would be stupid not to choose you.” 

The smile that spread across Lance’s face rivaled the beauty of everything they had seen in space. A slight blush colored Lance’s cheeks, illuminating Lance’s freckles with a soft red glow. 

Keith couldn’t help it, he leaned forward and gently kissed the freckles on Lance’s nose. How could Keith ever resist his impulses when Lance drew him in so powerfully?  
Lance drew soft circles with his thumb in Keith’s palm. Lance’s touch could charge Keith; it gave him energy that rivaled all of the quintessence in the universe. Lance continued to whisper while he massaged Keith’s hand. 

“This is going to sound stupid,” Lance explained, and Keith pulled back to look at him directly. “But I’m scared. I’ve never felt this way about a guy. Quite honestly, you’re the only person I’ve felt this way about. And, I’ve also never done anything, with anybody. Not even a girl. So if we… y’know… and I’ve only ever done it with you, and I only ever do it with you, then maybe that means I’m not bi. Maybe that means I’m gay, like completely.” Lance stopped massaging Keith’s hand. “And...being gay is something totally different from being bi.” 

“Lance--” Keith said. But he didn’t know what to say. So he took a deep breath, counted to ten, and said what came to mind. “Your sexuality isn’t determined by who you sleep with. Only you can determine that for yourself.” 

“But everyone will think--” 

“That doesn’t matter. People are gonna think whatever the Hell they want. But...if you actually want to be with me, then just be with me. We’ll make it work. And you don’t have to worry about the label.” 

They let it sit for a while, both not making eye contact with each other. Keith reached out for Lance’s hand again and stroked the skin between Lance’s knuckles. They were smooth and warm, despite having been caught in the midst of war. 

“Lance,” Keith breathed, voice barely there, “you do want to be with me, right?” 

The determination in Lance’s eyes lit a fire in Keith’s gut. “If there’s anything I’m sure about, it’s that I want to be with you.” 

Lance wove his fingers together with Keith’s and pulled Keith up from the chair and onto the bed. Keith leaned back and pulled Lance with him, Lance piling on top of Keith, their bodies landing into a tangle of limbs and breaths. 

“I’ll let you set the pace,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s ear. “Take your time. We won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh--” Lance heaved, snuggling into Keith’s chest. “Mmm--okay.” 

Their legs wove together and brushed against each other in a way that left Keith’s lower muscles screaming for more motions, more contact, more Lance. Keith sighed into Lance’s shoulder. They had barely started touching, and the only thing on Keith’s only coherent thought was Lance, Lance, Lance. 

And then Lance slipped his fingers between Keith’s hipbone and waistband. Keith’s breaths grew shallow as Lance teased Keith’s sensitive skin and brushed Keith’s happy trail with the pads of his fingers. Keith’s eyes opened fully and met with Lance’s. 

“Wait,” Keith heaved, holding a hand up. Lance reluctantly complied and slipped his hand out of Keith’s pants. Keith’s body screamed at the loss of contact. 

Lance’s eyes were hooded and lazy. “Keith?” he said, softly, barely lifting his lips away form each other. 

“We should set some boundaries,” Keith explained. “This is your first time. I… I don’t think I could ever live with myself if I ever hurt you.” 

Lance pulled himself up and positioned himself toward Keith’s body. “Alright,” Lance said, as Keith sat up too. “You’re the expert here, Mr. Not A Virgin,” Lance waggled his eyebrows. “Any ideas you’d like to share with the class?” 

Keith felt his cheeks burn and fought the urge to turn away or banter back. They...needed to take this seriously. 

But not too seriously, Keith realized, as his eyes met with Lance’s and Lance’s expression melted into a smile. 

“I’m thinking…” Keith inhaled sharply. “No penetration. I’ve never really taken charge before, so I don’t really feel comfortable... either way, if that’s okay.”

“So no butt stuff,” Lance supplied. “Got it.” 

“I mean, not for this time. If you wanted to we could another time but I’m--” 

“Noted,” Lance grinned, taking Keith’s hand again and leaving a single lingering kiss on the center of the back of Keith’s hand. 

Somehow, even when Keith comforted Lance, Lance still found a way to comfort Keith. Keith grinned back. 

“I’m okay with doing uh...oral. On you. Like, more than okay. Really okay.” Keith blurted. “And, handjobs. I’m cool with them, too. Giving them, that is. And I know it’s your first time so--” 

Keith’s words were cut short but a quick kiss from Lance. 

“God. you’re just as nervous as I am,” Lance replied shakily. “But I’d...like to be the one doing things for you, if that’s okay.” 

“Lance, this is supposed to be about you--” 

“And all I want is to make you happy,” Lance smiled, “I like pleasing people. It’s kind of my thing,” Lance added with a wink. “And besides, I’m dangerously into you. I think you getting me off would be too overwhelming for right now.” 

Keith stared silently at Lance, lips parted. Keith wanted to be overwhelmed by Lance. He wanted Lance’s name to be the only word on his mind, he wanted to keen and bubble over from overexposure to Lance.

Lance sunk to the floor, pressing his head between Keith’s knees. “Don’t make me beg,” he pleaded softly. 

Was Keith alive? Maybe. Had his soul transferred to the astral plane? A possibility. Was Lance on the floor in front of him, begging to get up and close and personal with Keith’s pelvis? Certainly this couldn’t be real. 

“Okay,” Keith gulped. “But...if you’re uncomfortable for any reason, you should stop. If I think you’re uncomfortable for any reason...I’ll stop you myself.”

Lance beamed. “You have no idea how long, how much, I’ve wanted this.” 

They locked eyes, and Lance pulled Keith’s hands to reach Lance’s head. Keith softly stroked Lance’s hair while Lance reached toward the inseam of Keith’s pants. Keith’s breath hitched as Lance gingerly unzipped Keith’s pants and gently removed them from Keith’s body. The material clung tightly around Keith’s lower calves and ankles, so Lance tugged on them tighter, never breaking eye contact with Keith. 

“Is this okay?” Lance spoke softly, rubbing the pads of his fingers gently against the muscles of Keith’s thigh. His fingers softly toyed with the fleshy skin that bunched up there. 

Keith’s breath hitched. “Shouldn’t I…” he started, gasping into the air as Lance grazed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Suddenly Keith felt very warm. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you?” 

Lance chuckled. “Maybe. But I think I’m doing just fine, don’t you?” he winked. 

Keith wasn’t sure which side of Lance he liked better: emotionally vulnerable Lance, or cocky Lance who teased Keith at every opportunity. He knew that this Lance was his favorite, though. Teasing Lance...with no walls up. The best of both sides of Lance. This Lance was there for Keith and Keith only. And something about that felt dangerous. 

Keith felt Lance’s lips on his inner thigh and the anxiety coiling in his stomach unclenched partly. Keith sighed dramatically, tossing his head back to hit the pillow at his headboard. 

Lance’s tongue drew patterns on Keith’s sensitive muscles. Keith’s breath was shaking, his fingers were tremblings, and if Lance could make him feel this way just by touching his thigh, then Keith could hardly imagine how Lance would feel…

“You’re really a virgin?” Keith blurted suddenly. Didn’t want to get himself too worked up before Lance even got further…

Lance smiled and rested his chin just above Keith’s belly button. Then they locked eyes and Lance dropped his neck and… Oh, God. Keith could feel the outside of Lance’s throat on his dick. Oh, God, that should be illegal. It was Lance and he was on top of Keith. 

“Is it so hard to believe?” Lance mumbled. Keith could feel every vibration from Lance’s throat and chest on his pelvic bone. The words tickled his abdomen and made Keith writhe and breathe at his own quicker tempo. 

Keith nodded, gulping. The pure uneasiness in Lance’s eyes hit hard in Keith’s gut, and he could feel the anxiety coiling up again in his stomach. 

“You don’t need to worry about impressing me,” Keith breathed. “If you really want to make me happy, then just be you. You’re…” Keith gulped again, breaths quickening. “You’re perfect just as you are. Just do what you’re comfortable with.” 

Lance sighed. “And what if I do it wrong?” 

“I’ll guide you through it,” Keith said suddenly. 

A warm smile and messy hair was the only thing in Keith’s vision. Real confidence plastered itself across Lance’s face. 

“What are we waiting for?” Lance smiled, tugging Keith’s underwear off.

The air was cool on Keith’s lower abdomen. Keith felt his muscles contract involuntarily then. He could tell that he was half hard already. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. 

“Keith?” 

Keith’s eyes shot open to meet with Lance’s. Lance’s eyebrows lifted slightly, lips parted, and his eyes remained open. Keith saw Lance’s bewilderment. Excitement. And...an unmistakable hunger.

“What...what should I do, Keith?” 

“You could…” Keith’s voice trailed off. Normally, he had no qualms about being blunt. But not with this stuff. 

“I’m listening?” 

“Youcouldtouchit.” 

“Huh?”

“I said, youcouldtouchit.” 

“You’re going to have to say that again, clearer.” 

“Do you want to touch my dick or not?” 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Shit, Keith thought to himself. Now you really screwed it up. You’d better apologize before-- 

Lance’s laughter filled the silence. Keith sat up, mouth agape in shock. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Lance giggled. “Okay, I’ll touch it.” Lance’s expression turned suddenly serious, and his hand closed around Keith’s length, pumping softly. “Good?” 

Good was… a mediocre was to describe it. Lance’s hands were softer than anyone else’s he’d ever felt before. The firm grooves on Lance’s hands molded to the malleable skin on his length so nicely, fireworks started going off in his head. Exhilarating was much better, but Keith couldn’t exactly form words. So he nodded instead. 

It wasn’t long before Lance’s hand found a steady rhythm. It wasn’t too fast, but wasn’t agonizingly slow, either. Keith’s entire torso moved with Lance’s strokes, and his lower abdomen muscles screamed for more Lance. Keith’s breaths quickened and his heart progressively beat faster and he knew he was fully hard by now. 

And then the pulsing stopped. Every muscle in Keith’s abdomen screeched for more contact, but Keith took a deep breath and said as evenly as possible, “Lance, are you okay?” 

Lance stared at his fist, the same fist that was on Keith just a moment prior. “I want to go down on you. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it if I don’t.” 

“Lance--” 

“Let me do this, Keith. Just...guide me through it.” 

The drawn out worry lines across Lance’s face sunk Keith’s heart like a stone in water. “Would that...really make you happy?” 

“Yes,” Lance said. “It really would.” 

“Then take off your shirt.” 

“Huh?” 

“You don’t want...spunk on your shirt, right? I can get it out of your mouth, but a shirt, that’s harder.” 

“Heh. Harder.” 

“Lance!” 

“Okay, fine! I’ll strip for you.” 

Keith pouted. Lance wasn’t taking this seriously enough. “It’s not stripping!” Keith explained. “It’s for convenience!” 

“Whatever. You just wanna see me naked.” 

What the Hell, Keith thought to himself, Just go with it. 

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” 

“Keith!” 

“What!?” 

“You can’t just say that!” 

“Sure I can. I meant it.”

“Pfft, I’ve got nothing on your abs!” 

“Yeah, right, Mr. I Just Spent Four Hours On The Training Deck With My New Bayard.” 

“I’m serious, though. I’m...squishy.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. Was Lance...insecure about his body? Flirtatious Lance? Confident Lance? Beautiful Lance?

“I won’t judge you.” 

Lance’s lower lip trembled slightly. If Keith hadn’t been watching, he wouldn’t have noticed. “Promise?” he whispered. 

“Promise.” 

Lance hesitated for a moment and then, in one swift motion, took off his blue baseball tee. Lance threw it in the corner, over Keith’s pants and underwear. 

Keith was mesmerized. The soft brown skin of Lance’s torso glinted in the dim Altean lighting. His lower belly just out slightly with baby fat that clung to his hips. Freckles dotted all around Lance’s torso, small, perfect, blemishes on Lance’s perfect skin. Keith couldn’t help but think that Lance existed to be gawked at in this moment, that someone this beautiful had to be manufactured.

When Lance turned, Keith saw it. The scar from the explosion, way back when they first teamed up on Arus. Streaks of browns and reds and blacks all meeting up in a spiral just below Lance’s right shoulder. 

Keith sat up and tried to fight every urge to touch Lance. But it was no use; his hand was already reaching for Lance. Lance already knew Keith wanted desperately to touch.  
Keith’s hand hovered over Lance’s shoulder. A silent plea for permission. I don’t want to hurt you, Keith tried to send to Lance telepathically, I just want to understand you. 

Lance turned his body, first away, then toward Keith. “You can touch it. It’s fine.” 

“You said earlier that you didn’t want me to touch you. That it would be too overwhelming.” 

“This is different.” Lance clarified, steadily, “I’ve never showed it to anyone else before and… I want you to understand.” 

Keith nodded, and without breaking eye contact, reached with his pointer and middle fingers toward the scar. 

Lance’s skin was smooth and warm and alive, even over the scars. Keith’s breath hitched when he remembered Sendak, and all of the Galra that hurt Lance in the past.  
How could anyone bear to destroy something so beautiful? 

More importantly, how could this symbol of destruction enhance Lance’s beauty? 

“The cryopods could only heal so much,” Lance explained. “I know I could’ve died back there. But sometimes I look at this scar and resent all of this. Going up to space, joining Team Voltron, fighting the Galra.” Lance continued, “But then I remember this is how we got to know you. And… suddenly, I’m so grateful that it all happened.” 

Keith wasn’t sure when it had started, but it was apparent at this moment that the coiling anxiety in his gut had turned into desire. He was willing to crawl, to plead, to beg for Lance. Keith would run into the sun, travel the universe, risk his life, all for Lance. 

“I want you,” Keith breathed, heavily.

“Huh?” 

“I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted.” Keith tilted his head toward Lance’s pelvic bone. 

Lance frowned. “But Keith, I was just about to go down on you.” 

“I know, Lance,” Keith said. “But right now it would mean everything to me if you let me be the selfless one. Let me give to you.” 

They locked eyes for an excruciating moment. Heat radiated from their now intertwined hands. Lance’s eyes, once filled with worry and anxiety, now brimmed with hope and determination. 

“Alright, Keith. I trust you.” 

Keith took both of Lance’s hands. “If you change your mind, I’ll stop in a heartbeat. I’d never...I’d never want to hurt you, Lance.” 

Lance nodded. 

Keith stood up slowly and faced Lance, toe to toe. In an instant, Keith’s hands were in Lance’s hair and his lips on Lance’s neck. Lance’s breath shook and he pulled Keith in closer, suddenly. Lance’s hands fiddled with the hem of Keith’s shirt and roamed up to Keith’s shoulder blades, pulling the dark gray fabric above Keith’s head.  
Keith’s hands found themselves separating, one gently grazing Lance’s scar, and the other circling around Lance’s waist, kneading at knots of tension at the small of Lance’s back. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith managed to whisper between breaths. His now semi-hard length rested against Lance’s torso. Lance writhed at the sensation. 

With slight firmness, Keith lightly pushed Lance onto the bed. Keith’s forearms grazed Lance’s stomach, and Lance bent down to kiss Keith’s neck as Keith undid Lance’s jeans, dragging them gently off of Lance’s legs. 

Keith could see Lance’s semi through his boxers. A small oval of precum leaked through the material. 

“I’m gonna touch you now,” Keith whispered, pulling away from Lance slightly. Lance nodded eagerly as Keith chuckled and began to palm Lance through the material of his boxers. 

The whiny, needy noises that escaped Lance’s mouth after Keith’s contact with Lance’s body filled Keith with joy. Keith was doing that to Lance. Beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal Lance. 

Keith fiddled with Lance’s boxers for a while before tugging them off completely, and then kneaded Lance’s length with a steady rhythm. Keith’s tempo accelerated gradually, and Keith took a moment to push their bodies fully flush against each other. Keith grinned as Lance’s mouth fell open, breathing heavily and quickly. 

Keith pressed his lips just under Lance’s right nipple, and Lance’s breaths shallowed as Keith’s tongue slid, feeling the contractions of Lance’s abdominal muscles. 

“Lance,” Keith said, “Lance I’m going to go down on you now. Is that...cool?” 

Lance leaned forward and locked eyes with Keith. The faintest of blushes tickled his cheeks and he grinned at Keith. “Go for it.” 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. His heart raced, his abdomen tightened-- Oh, God, he spent so much time thinking about Lance that he’d neglected his own hard-on-- he just wanted to be everything to Lance. 

Keith pressed a closed-lip kiss to the tip of Lance’s length before sliding his tongue across the side. Lance sucked a deep breath in as Keith worked his way up and down the shaft, almost tantalizingly. 

“You like that?” Keith breathed, voice heavy. 

Lance pressed his fingers into Keith’s shoulder blades, and then worked their way into Keith’s hair. 

“Crap,” Keith muttered to himself. His scalp was sensitive and...sort of a major turn on. 

“You okay, Keith?” Lance muttered, peeking up from his position on the bed. 

“Yes,” Keith responded quickly, “Just keep doing that with my hair.” 

Lance eagerly complied, carding fingers through Keith’s scalp. Keith moaned. He wanted to melt into Lance like this. 

Later, Keith told himself. Today is about Lance. 

With a shaky breath in, Keith took the tip of Lance’s length in his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth. Keith could hear Lance’s soft moans bouncing off the walls in his bedroom while his own mouth was full of Lance. Keith wanted more and more of him-- to be overwhelmed by him. Keith just wasn’t getting enough. 

Lance grazed the back of Keith’s throat and Lance writhed, moaning into his hand. Keith slid his mouth firmly across Lance’s length and shallowly pulsed. 

“Holy shit, Keith, I’m gonna…” 

Keith hummed, the sensation vibrating around Lance’s length and up his torso. Lance keened, toes curling and lower abdomen rising and writhing and Lance came, Keith only easing up slightly on Lance. 

Lance collapsed onto his back and breathed heavily. Keith smiled at Lance and finished himself off imagining Lance’s face going slack again, emptying on a towel. Keith collapsed next to Lance, both easing from their post-orgasmic high. 

Lance regained consciousness first, propping himself and Keith up on their sides. Their bodies pressed flush against each others’, Lance bringing their hands together and clasping them in the middle. Lance pressed tender kisses in between Keith’s knuckles. 

“Keith,” he breathed, “That was incredible, sweetheart.” Lance pushed a chaste kiss onto Keith’s cheek, prompting Keith to blush darkly. 

Lance chuckled, to which Keith pouted. 

“What?” Keith grumbled. 

“Oh, you know.” 

“No, I don’t!” 

Lance’s arms circled around Keith’s torso. “Oh, you do. You’re a dog in the sack but get all blushy when I call you ‘sweetheart.’” 

“I’m not a dog!” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Is that some kind of furry joke? Since I’m Galra?”

Lance laughed even harder. “Only if you take it that way, sweetheart.” 

The blush dusted Keith’s cheeks again. This time, Lance left it alone. They melted comfortably into each other, limbs weaving with limbs. Keith’s head rested on Lance’s chest, and Keith’s hair tickled Lance’s nose. 

“Sleep here with me,” Keith murmured.

Lance hummed in approval. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave Kudos and a comment! This is my first AO3 fic and I'm really excited to start sharing some more Klance content with y'all. 
> 
> Come say hi! My Tumblr and Instagram are both @klancemcclogane :)


End file.
